


Sealed With A Kiss

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Dean in Denial, Dean is Not Amused, Gabriel Flirts, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is he doing here?"<br/>Dean turned around, following her gaze. "What the hell is who doin’ here?"<br/>"Castiel." Meg gestured with her glass towards the flight of stairs less than two metres away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've had kind of a crappy day today, so I watched the movie "Clueless" to cheer myself up, and the house party scene got me inspired.
> 
> I've no idea what to make of this, but, eh, I needed some Destiel in my life (well, more than there is already). I hope this makes you smile.
> 
> Disclaimer, of course, I own nothing.

"Can we go home now?"

Dean brought his glass away from his lips to stare at his little brother incredulously. "Dude, it's like nine thirty. No one leaves a party that early."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back against the wall behind him and checking his watch for what seemed to be the billionth time. "I still don't get why you dragged me here. You know I can't stand Halloween, _or_ parties."

"You just need to lighten up a little, Sammy. Here." Dean snaked his arm past a couple busy making out next to him and grabbed Sam a glass of what used to be punch from the refreshments table. "Drink that. Guarantee you'll feel much better."

Sam peered at the liquid in the glass distastefully. "Yeah. I don't think so somehow. I'd like to actually remember how utterly _hideous_ tonight was, so that I know for future reference to never let you drag me to these things again." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Weren't just me draggin’ you here."

"Don't worry. I'm blaming Gabriel just as much as I'm blaming you."

"I resent that comment very much, Samsquatch."

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin, slopping the suspicious punch down the front of his shirt as Gabriel seemingly materialised out of no where, followed almost immediately by Meg.

"Gabe! I've asked you repeatedly not to do that!"

Gabriel merely laughed at the scowl across the younger Winchester's face. "Aw, c'mon, you love it really, Sam. It's all part of my charm."

"Maybe that's why you can't find love," Meg interrupted with a smirk. "You know, because your "charm" -" She made quotation marks around the word "- is scaring everybody away."

Gabriel pulled a face at her. " _Samsquatch_ loves me. That's all I need." He slung an arm around Sam's shoulders, having to stand on tiptoes to actually reach because of Sam's height, something that both Meg and Dean snickered over.

"When's the wedding?" Meg asked with a snort. Her eyes began to drift casually around the room, until she focused on a point over Dean's shoulder, eyes narrowing into slits. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Dean turned around, following her gaze. "What the hell is who doin’ here?"

" _Castiel._ " Meg gestured with her glass towards the flight of stairs less than two metres away. Sure enough, the dark haired student was perched on the bottom step, trenchcoat pulled about his shoulders, frowning savagely at anyone that dared come within three feet of him.

Dean pulled a face. "Doesn't seem like his usual scene."

"It isn't," Meg replied. "He's usually squatting in the library until Henriksen throws him out." She watched as Hannah, a brunette with blue eyes, approached the aforementioned Castiel and sat down beside him, leaning closer to whisper in his ear.

Dean snorted. "She's settin' herself up for failure. No one gets anywhere with Cas."

"Is that your way of telling us that _you've_ tried to get somewhere, Deano?" Gabriel grinned, nodding towards his friend. "Y'know, I always thought dark, brooding and mysterious was your type."

"Shut up." Dean took a long gulp from his glass. "I've spoken to him once, maybe twice, and both times he acted like a dick. Why exactly would I want to get anywhere with someone like that?"

"Maybe you're just a sucker for snarky cuties wearing trenchcoats," Meg offered up. She held her hands up when Dean gave her an odd look. "What? He may be an ass, but he's hot. C'mon, you gotta admit that he's hot. Especially you, Winchester, with all your sexuality issues - " Dean opened his mouth to protest amidst Gabriel's fit of laughter, but Meg never gave him the chance to say anything "- can recognise a good looking male when you see one."

Dean took another look at the student in question; Hannah had risen from her seat, brows creased into a frown as she stomped off in the opposite direction, leaving Cas to watch her go with one eyebrow raised in what appeared to be bewilderment. He supposed that Meg was right about the other student; there was something appealing about his wide blue eyes (eyes that Dean had gotten to see once when he'd disturbed Castiel's studying and received a hard stare that could rival one of Sam's bitchfaces) and his ruffled dark hair.

"He's alright, I suppose," he replied gruffly, taking another long drink from his glass. "Still an ass, though."

Suddenly, as if sensing someone’s eyes on him, Castiel inclined his head in their direction, those bright cornflower blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones dead on. The Winchester quickly raised his drink to his lips, sliding his gaze away from the other student and settling it safely across the room onto Gordon Walker, who was having a very loud and angry sounding conversation with one of his friends.

"There's no pleasing you." Meg gave him a gentle shove with her free hand, just as Anna Milton emerged from the kitchen, surrounded by her usual gaggle of friends.

"Hey!" She yelled above the sound of the music. "Let's play Suck and Blow!"

Sam looked mildly horrified. "Suck and - Please tell me that's _not_ what I think it is."

Gabriel barked out a chuckle. "Relax, Samsquatch. Suck and Blow is just kissing with a bit of paper in the way, really. You'll pick it up soon enough. No hanky panky whatsoever. _Although_..." He leaned closer, wiggling his eyebrows. "...that can be arranged."

Sam blanched, shoving his way out from under Gabriel's arm. "Dude, get off me!"

Dean shook his head at the sight and turned his attention back to the game. Anna had already produced an A5 piece of card, and passed it on to Charlie Bradbury, who leaned over towards Jo Harvelle.

"I don't know about you," Meg began slowly, leaning closer to Dean in order to keep her voice down. "But I intend to use this to my advantage."

She abandoned her half-empty glass on the nearby table, slowly inching her way closer to Castiel, who, to Dean's surprise, had risen from his seat and drifted towards the group of people involved in the game, and was now currently standing less than a few feet away from where him and Sam had convened, his back to them, which meant that Dean was free to watch all he wanted. Meg waited until Hester had control of the card and had passed it on to her, before she leaned over and pushed herself onto Castiel, as if she was trying to actually kiss him through the paper between them.

"Someone's eager," Gabriel commented from behind as Castiel managed to disentangle himself from Meg's embrace. "Try not to get too jealous, Deano."

Dean ignored him, choosing instead to watch what the trenchcoat-clad student would do. Castiel hesitated, probably still a little bemused from Meg's sudden advances, before his posture relaxed slightly and he turned around to face Dean, eyebrow raised, the card still stuck to his lips.

"Get on with it!" Someone yelled in the background - probably Gabriel or Sam, Dean reckoned, knowing them. Castiel's expression twitched into what appeared to be a smile behind the card, before he grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and yanked him closer, as if he was preparing to carry on the chain; instead of the paper that he was expecting, however, Dean felt his mouth being covered by a pair of warm chapped lips, and heard wolf-whistles and cheers rising up from around them.

"Dude - What the - ?" The elder Winchester stumbled a little as he reeled backwards. "For God's sake, Castiel, don't you know how to suck?" His eyes went wide a second later as the entire company of gathered participants broke out into catcalls and shrieks of laughter, with Gabriel's being the loudest. "Wait, no - I didn't mean it like _that_ -!"

No one seemed to hear him. Dean fired a glare at Castiel, who was looking flushed but a little pleased with himself, before turning on his heel and addressing Sam.

"C'mon, Sammy. You were right; this party does suck. Let's get out of here."

"Oh, no, I've decided to stay, actually." Sam gave him a shit-eating grin in reply. "I mean, yes, you're right, the party _does_ suck, but I think enduring it was worth it just to see you make out with Castiel."

"I did not _make out_ -"

"I have to say, Deano -" Gabriel reached for another glass of the suspicious liquid off the table, a slight slur on his words now " - that kiss was freaking adorable. No one's gonna forget that in a hurry."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Dean muttered, reaching for another glass himself, trying to ignore the feeling of blue eyes still watching him.


End file.
